This invention relates generally to document binders of the type which hold multiple sheets of paper together along one edge.
One-piece binders are known which are capable of gripping and holding multiple sheets of paper along one edge by means of an elongated, channel-shaped device. If a user desires to install cover sheets on a document bound together by such a prior art device, it is necessary to put the cover sheets between the gripping sides of the device, together with the bound sheets of paper. Such a system for installing covers on a document bound with a channel-type binder is functional, but unesthetic. Such prior-art channel-type binders offer no convenient alternative for installation of document covers which would improve the appearance of the final bound document. Attachment of a cover over the binder would require the use of adhesives, tape or the like, which is both inconvenient and might detract from the final appearance of the binding.
It would be advantageous to have a simple, inexpensive system for binding sheets of paper together which also includes a means for conveniently attaching and holding cover sheets for the document, cover sheets which mask the binding itself and present a final appearance similar to the spine of a book.
It would also be advantageous to provide such a binding system from a single piece of extrudable plastic material.